


Really? Again.

by sanumi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Attempt at humor oops, Childhood Friends, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Humor, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru Fluff, M/M, Oikawa Tooru Being an Idiot, You just wanted some sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:13:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27153658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanumi/pseuds/sanumi
Summary: You thought you'd be able to enjoy your Saturday morning peacefully, but Oikawa has other plans in mind.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru/Reader, Iwaizumi Hajime/Reader, Oikawa Tooru/Reader
Kudos: 74





	Really? Again.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there I take requests on discord! :) my tag is Nex#0912
> 
> Don’t be shy all requests are marked anonymously <3

You really thought that after a long draining week of school, you’d finally be able to sleep in and enjoy your weekend.

But when you’re friends with Tooru Oikawa, and asking for a relaxing day… it’s like asking for a million dollars to fall from the sky.

Fluttering your eyes open at the sound of the loud doorbell echoing through the halls of your house, you groan and roll out of bed (literally) falling face first on your carpet floor.

“Shit” 

You slowly hop up on your feet and steady yourself, the sound of your doorbell still ringing through your ears, you wonder who could possibly be at your house this early in the damn morning.

“Coming!” 

Making your way down the stairs of your home, you crack the door open to see who it is. You really couldn't be surprised at this point, there he stood with a flushed face and panting breathes as if he had just run a marathon, Oikawa.

“F/n-chan!” he says excitingly.

SLAM

You really didn’t want to put up with him today, letting out a deep sigh, you turn around and head back up the stairs dragging your feet groggily.

‘Damn you Tooru, not today please’ you think.

Reaching your bed and drowning yourself in the comfort of the multiple blankets you own, you close your eyes and take a deep breath. 

‘Finally’

Once you feel yourself doze off, it isn't long until your mother calls down for you, “F/n! Oikawa is here to see you sweetie!”

After hearing that, your eyes nearly bulge out of your head. Before you could even respond, your bedroom door slams open revealing the one and only Great King.

“So mean F/n-chan!” he pouts and leans himself against your door frame.

“Get the hell out of my house.” you say bluntly.  
“But i made plans today for us and Iwa-chan!” he swings his arms in the air dramatically and makes his way to your bed, taking a seat at the very edge.

You sigh shoving off some of your blankets to sit upright in bed and face him, “The last time you made plans, you got us all arrested.”

Oikawa fakes a confused look, “I have no idea what you’re talking about”

“Public indecency” you deadpan.

“I still don't know what yo-’”

“If you're going to keep denying it then I can go into detail if you’d like” a smirk growing on your face.

“Alright alright! But no, I was actually thinking of inviting Iwa-chan over to your house so we can all hang out together!” he leans back onto your bed and spreads his arms out wide facing you.

You pinch the bridge of your nose in annoyance, “So let me get this straight” now staring him dead in the eye, “You come over to my house on a weekend, and just decide that you’re going to invite Hajime-kun and yourself here, may I repeat, in MY house?!”

“Yeah pretty much”

That earned him a pillow straight to the face.

“Ow!” he yanks the pillow from your smaller hands and smacks you back with it.

One thing led to another and now there were multiple pillows and blankets scattered all over your room, there was even a small plastic lamp laying on the ground. 

’Such a pain’

“Just texted Iwa-chan and he said he’ll be here in 10” Oikawa says as he’s laying on the ground surrounded by your clutter.

“What are we going to do again?”

“Scary movies! It’s October, we have to get in the spirit F/n-chan” he shuffles around a bit on the ground adjusting the pillows to his comfort.

“Kawa, it’s nine thirty in the morning. Shouldn’t that be for later?” You ask, fixing your hair in the mirror by your bedside.

“Well that’s the point of binging duh!” 

Turning around and sticking your tongue out at him, you begin to fix your bed and clean your room before Iwaizumi comes over, he’s usually always on you about your organization. 

Kind of like a mom.

After 15 minutes passed, Iwaizumi shows up to your door with a duffle bag in hand.

“Are we attempting murder today or what?” You ask teasingly.

Iwaizumi shifts his eyes over to you and rolls his eyes playfully at your sarcastic tone, “I brought munchies, figured we’d need them.”

Your eyes light up and you dramatically bow down to him, “Hajime-kun our savior!”

Oikawa pinches your side as a distraction o take your bag of chips in hand away, you smack his hand and he winces, “sharing is caring.” He sticks his tongue out at you like a child.

“Well I don’t care, so.” 

Iwaizumi just watched as the two of you bicker about the smallest things.

’It’s going to be a long day’ he thinks, smiling to himself.

-

Even though Oikawa can be a pain, you can’t help but feel grateful for having him and Iwaizumi as company, they’ve been there for you for as long as you can remember. 

Looking to your right you see Oikawa with his feet up on the small wooden coffee table that’s full of candy wrappers and random cans. Then to your left you see Iwaizumi laying his head on your thighs and his legs plopped over the end of the couch.

You can’t help but smile to yourself, being delighted to have your two dearest friends by your side.

Snuggling into the comfy couch, this night couldn’t have gone better.

“F/n-chan can I sleep in your bed?” The brown haired setter pleads.

Iwaizumi looked up to you and he could have swore he noticed a red tic come out of your forehead, Oikawa’s flirtatious tone never worked with you, and it never would.

Instead of saying anything you lean over the the table and grab a new can of soda. Shaking it and covering Iwaizumi’s face with a small pillow, be already knew what was coming.

Oikawa’s eyes widen, “H-Hey what are you doi-“

He’s interrupted by you opening the can and aiming towards his pretty face. The drink then burst out of the can and onto his face and clothes.

You and Iwaizumi couldn’t help but laugh, you can feel yourself tearing up as you focus back onto the setter and watch his mouth drop.

“Oh so this is funny to you guys huh?” He raises his eyebrows and grabs a half empty bag of chips.

“Take this!” Dumping the rest of the bag on you and Iwaizumi, you both roll onto the floor dying of laughter.

Before anything else could happen you hear loud steps coming down the stairs.

“Boys! F/n! What on earth are you three doing?!” Your mother shouts, standing there in here robe and squinting towards them.

‘Oh crap, we’re in for it now’ the troublesome trio ponder in sync.


End file.
